Nuit d'ivresse
by Schtroump30
Summary: *Spoiler Saison 3* Après la mort de Neil, Emma qui n'avait pas encore fait son deuil, s'ennivre au Rabbit Hole...


**Bonsoir. Je sais, je reviens comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Je suis toujours en vie lol. Je suis très très occupée professionnellement, je n'ai donc plus de temps pour écrire. Et quand j'ai un moment de libre, je le passe avec mes amis. Cela dit, je n'oublie pas mes deux dernières fics. Elles sont juste en stand by émotionnel, je ne les ai pas arrêtées définitivement.**

**Ah oui, pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu de ma OS "Joyeux Noel" ... Elle est FINIT ! Faut lire, si c'est marqué "complet" en haut de la page, c'est que la fic est finie. Y a pas de suite ! Ok ? Pigé ?**

**Pour me faire pardonner, voici une one shot. Pour les OutlawQueen, une OS quand je pourrai ;)**

**Bonne soirée!**

* * *

Une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Emma avait enterré Neil et n'avait pas pu faire son deuil correctement. Avec Zelena qui menace de tuer tout le monde , qui en veut au bébé de Blanche et Gold qui lui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, le shérif avait du enfouir son chagrin au plus profond de son ame.

C'est la nuit que cela se manifestait. Soit elle pleurait lorsque tout le monde dormait, soit elle arpentait les bars à la recherche d'alcool qui anihilerait son chagrin.

Ce soir la, Emma échoua au Rabbit Hole, un bar mal famé où les stip-teaseuses et prostituées s'adonnaient à toute forme de plaisir. Cette soirée-là était l'une de ses fameuses soirées.

Deja imbibée de scoth, Emma avait chaud. Si chaud que lorsque les show de strip-tease s'enchainaient, elle s'approchait un peu plus de la scène.

Alors que la jolie femme se déhanchait sensuellement sur la barre, Emma s'était assise sur la première chaise, derrière une horde d'hommes qui criaient "ouais vas-y déhanche toi poupée!". Emma réprimait ce genre de comportement machiste où leur bobonne était sagement dans le lit conjugal lisant un livre à l'eau de rose voire même érotique. Oui, elle les imaginait se caresser en lisant leur livre, alors que leurs idiots de maris étaient là à baver en criant des mots graveleux.

Regardant inlassablement la jeune danseuse se caresser, se déhancher tout en continuant de s'effeuiller, Emma sentit encore plus ma chaleur dans son bas ventre, se dit en passant que son sous-vêtement était ruiné tant elle mouillait.

Leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux et la danseuse descendit de scène, ne lui restant que sa petite culotte et ses talons aiguilles, hauts de dix centimètres, et vint à la rencontre d'Emma, sans savoir que quelqu'un les observait.

Aucun son ne sortit de leur bouche, les deux femmes se regardant alors que la danseuse se déhanchait encore et encore. Puis, elle se posta devant le shérif et enleva sensuellement le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Elle enfourcha alors les jambes d'Emma et se frotta contre elle.

La jeune blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle savait que la danseuse, malgré son métier, mouillait et rien que le fait de se frotter à elle, l'émoustillait encore plus. Elle aurait pu jouir maintenant mais ses yeux furent attirés par Elle...

\- _Regina ?_

Que faisait Regina dans ce bouge ? Et elle avait un drole de regard. Regard mélangé à la colère, l'incompréhension, la frustration et l'excitation.

Elle vit les lěvres de la mairesse bougées mais elle ne pu entendre ni même lire sur ses lèvres au vue de la grande quantité d'alcool ingurgitée et la danseuse qui se maturbait sur elle.

La danseuse quant à elle avait vu la mairesse arrivée et en avait profité pour aller faire son show sur le shérif.

Lorsqu'elle captait le regard de Regina, elle lui sourit et se remit à bouger encore plus sensuellement.

_"Touche moi"_

\- _Quoi ?_

Avait répondu la sauveuse.

\- _Touche moi la._

Et la danseuse amena les mains de ma blonde sur sa poitrine.

Le contact l'électrisa et commença à les malaxer tout en continuant de fixer la mairesse.

\- _Oui. C'est bien._

La danseuse avait mis ses mains sur les épaules du shérif et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la blonde, qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus en pouvoir sur cette chaise, voulant prendre la danseuse ici et maintenant. C'est alors qu'elle lécha les mamelons tout dur de la danseuse. Celle-ci se cambra et accentua encore et encore ses va et vient. Emma crut que la chaise allait céder tant la danseuse s'activait à se procurait du plaisir. Le shétif en prenait aussi, mais tout en soutenant le regard de la brune, maintenant toute proche, qu'elle pouvait entendre la chaise grincée, ainsi que le très fort orgasme de la danseuse.

Lorsque la danseuse se leva, Regina attrapa le poignet de la blonde et la traina dans la première pièce qui était libre et la jeta violemment sur la lit.

Emma, dont l'alcool et l'excitation n'étaient pas descendue, devait assouvir au plus vite ce besoin. Elle voyait dans le regard de la mairesse qu'elle avait envie d'elle, et qu'elle aurait voulu être à la place de la danseuse ou qu'elle soit à sa place alors qu'Emma se masturbait pour elle.

Peu importe, elle n'avait plus les idées claires, et elle risquait d'avoir un sacré mal de tête le lendemain. Mais elle ne voulait penser à rien, à part prendre du plaisir avec la mairesse qui était complètement nue. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas vu Regina se déshabiller.

Dieu qu'elle était belle. Sa peau ambrée, son regard en feu, sa poitrine volumineuse dont les tétons étaient dressés par l'excitation, son intimité parfaitement épilée qui ne demandait qu'à être gouté.

Mais à cet instant c'est Emma qui avait besoin d'être mangée, d'être prise à la sauvage.

C'est alors que Regina vint à quatre pattes, tel une tigresse sur sa proie et, en un instant, le shérif fut nue à son tour.

Le jus d'excitation perlait entre ses cuisses, et Regina se lécha sensuellement les lèvres avant de s'attaquer à ...

\- _Oh mon Dieu! Regina!_

\- _Hmm. Dieu n'a pas sa place ici très chère. Tu as bon gout._

Regina lécha le sexe d'Emma dans toute sa longueur, enfoncant sa langue au plus profond qu'elle pu, titilla le clitoris jusqu'à provoquer des spasmes chez la blonde, signe que l'orgasme arrivait.

Pas encore rassasiée, Emma en voulait encore. La mairesse comprit, lui sourit et se releva. Elle alla vers une commode et ouvrit le premier tiroir. Elle en sortit un accessoire mais Emma ne vit pas ce que c'était.

\- _Ce club est remplit de mystère. Qui aurait cru que tu irais ici._

\- _Pourquoi cela t'étonne ? Et pourquoi toi es-tu ici ?_

\- _Le patron du bar m'a appelé en me disant que le shérif avait légèrement trop bu. Lorsque je suis entrée, tu avais l'air ... occupée ou plutot la danseuse t'utilisait comme sex toy vivant. En parlant de ca..._

Regina se retourna avec... bien évidemment un sex toy à la main.

Le sang d'Emma ne fit qu'un tour et mouilla de plus belle. Lorsqu'elle vit la mairesse l'enfiler et l'attacher au tour de ses hanches, ce fut la vision la plus érotique de toute sa vie.

Regina s'approcha jusqu'à venir entre les cuisses de la blonde et lui susurra :

\- _Que veux-tu de moi ?_

\- _Je..._

\- _Dis le Emma..._

Et elle caressa la poitrine de la blonde

\- _Je veux que tu me baises._

Et ni une ni deux, Regina s'enfonça dans Emma. Pas besoin de lubrifiant, Emma était tellement mouillée que le gode glissa comme dans du beurre.

Les va et vient répétés de la brune déclancha une vague de plaisir chez le shérif.

Puis, sans laissé le temps à Regina de respirer, elle roula sur elle, jusqu'à être au dessus de la mairesse, le sex toy toujours en elle.

Emma bougea doucement d'abord, caressant le corps de la brune, le découvrant pour la première fois, tout en continuant de se déhancher. Regina donna alors une télécommande à la blonde.

\- _Ne me dis pas que..._

\- _Si... Appuies et augmente le rythme quand tu veux._

La petite coquine avait placé un petit oeuf sans son sexe, et donnait par conséquent, l'autorisation à Emma d'accélérer la cadence.

Augmentant ses va et vient, Emma gémissait de plus en plus fort, appuyant également sur le bouton, faisant gémir la brune de plus en plus elle aussi.

\- _Oh putain_

\- _Enc.. Encore Emma._

\- _Hmm_

\- _Oui... Oh c'est bon!_

Ses mains de chaque coté de la tête de la brune, Emma accélérait le mouvement, Regina griffant le dos du shérif puis lui tirant les cheveux, elles jouirent en même temps.

Ce fut la nuit la plus torride du Rabbit Hole vu que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient adonnées au plaisir jusqu'au petit matin. Evidemment, tout le club les avait entendus, cela les avait émoustillé mais n'avaient pas osés les déranger, vu que ce qui se passe au Rabbit Hole reste au Rabbit Hole.

_***Fin***_


End file.
